Smashers War (SYOC)
by ColtonWarren15
Summary: Five years ago, a magical detity named "Master Hand" requested the prime minister of Japan the right to hold a special battle in Tokyo. A survival game where only one will With no choice, the minister accepted the request. Now, 12 people will be given 12 helpers to fight until there is one left.
1. chapter 1

Five years ago, a magical detity named "Master Hand" requested the prime minister of Japan the right to hold a special battle in Tokyo. A survival game where only one will With no choice, the minister accepted the request.

The rules were simple.

1\. Master Hand will choose 12 people to participate in the battle.

2\. The participants will choose which of the 12 helpers Master Hand has collected for them.

3\. Once the final participant is given the final helper, the battle begins

4\. The helpers will fight for participants. Participants fighting is optional.

5\. If the helper is killed, the participant who owns it is eliminated. Killing the participant is optional.

SYOC FORM (PM Only)

Name of participant:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

Backstory:

Hero:

Wish:

(Heroes Available)

1\. Mario (Taken)

2\. Link

3\. Pikachu

4\. Kirby

5\. Fox (Taken)

6\. Samus (Taken)

7\. Donkey Kong

8\. Yoshi

9\. Captain Falcon

10\. Ness

11\. Marth

12\. Pit (Taken)


	2. Prologue 1: Stop Boredom

My name is Michele, and I'm at least sixteen years old. I have a sister and two friends

My life is okay, to me at least. In my school, I'm known as a genius, but I wouldn't say I'm better than everyone. I try to be normal like my fellow schoolmates, but there is one problem that I want to be gone. I have fans, mostly girls. Normally, guys would be jealous of me that I get all the girls, but I my fangirls annoying.

At first, I would just get compliments about my test scores. After that, they would ask me to tutor them. But then it got worse. They would start asking for my number, asking me out on dates, I barely know most of their names. I hate this part of me, I cursed for nothing.

(Dunkin Donuts)

I sitting in a booth, drinking ice coffee, when I heard something on the news.

"This month, the fifth annual Smashers War is coming up. Twelve people will be chosen to be sent to Tokyo, Japan, where the war will take places. The participants will be chosen at random, so aware of possibly being picked to compete."

"Japan, huh? I wouldn't mind going somewhere far away from here," I said to myself, "Yeah, like I'm gonna be that lucky."

(Michele's room)

After I decided to get to studying for my next physics test. But seriously, imagine what it would be like being put in to some death game.

All of a sudden, a envelope was on my desk.

"What's this?" I asked, "This better not be another love letter."

I open the envelope to see a giant white hand come out of a tiny paper.

"Congratulations, you are chosen to be a participant in the Smashers War!" The talking hand said.

"Smashers War?" I asked

I don't know what to say, this is actually happening to me.

"As a participant, you must choose your helper," the hand said.

There were twelve cards that circled around me. Each card had some colorful characters on them, from an elf with a sword to big pink puffball. Ugh, why are they all colorful?

Then one card caught my attention. It had a man on it. He had on red long sleeve shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, brown shoes, and a red cap with a white spot that had a "M" in it. He also had a black mustache.

"I choose that one," I said.

I grabbed the card as the other cards disappear.

"Good choice," the hand complemented as he vanishes.

My card then turns into the man on it. He was shorter than I expected.

"Hello, It's-a me, Mario!" The man said.

"Mario?" I asked.

"Yes, are you my master?" I asked.

"Ugh... Yes I am," I answered.

I still can't believe that his guy will help me in the Smashers War. What can he do? Can I really survive with him?

"Okey dokey! I'm under your command," Mario said.

"Ok them, so what now?" I asked.

"Must get to Tokyo for the war," Mario answered.

So I did want he said. I gathered everything I need: passport, clothes, and money. This was it, me and Mario left home, took a cab to the airport, and flew to Japan.


End file.
